Your Royal Guard
by Plusle65
Summary: Antoine was kidnapped by some man and Sonic is dead set on finding and bringing Antoine home. Even if it costs him his own life to do so. Sonic x Antoine... Yes Sonic x Antoine. This story will be very dark so please don't read if you can't handle gore and violence.


_Chapter 1 - Your Royal Guard_

* * *

They finally did it. The Freedom Fighters finally beat Robotnik! However, while Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Tails all had fun, Antoine sat by the ring pool. Sure he was happy that they finally won, but two important things were going to change.

1) The person he held dear to him was going to forget him.

2) The days of the Freedom fighters was over.

He sighed and thought to himself "Ce is not bien... I will miss S-" Suddenly a hard object hit Antoine /hard/ on the back of his head. Antoine only let out a gasp as he fell to the ground and was out cold. A few seconds passed and soon Antoine's limp body was dragged away, leaving a small trail of blood, unnoticed by the attacker.

_A __few __hours __later_

Sonic and everyone were thoroughly enjoying the party, not even noticing the french member of their team was gone. Sonic finally noticed when he stumbled over to the ring pool and saw a trail of blood. The trail pulled Sonic out of his tired mood, he quickly ran back to his friends and said "There is...B-blood by the ring pool..!" Bunnie gasped and looked at the members counting them. She gasped and said in a panicked tone "W-wheres Sugar 'Twan?" After they found out Antoine was missing, everyone split up yelling for Antoine to come back, however Sonic followed the bloody trail until it came to a suddenly halt. Sonic growled and swore loudly then ran back to the meeting spot assigned before.

Slowly, one by one, each member came back with their heads hung low or a defeated look. Making obvious that Antoine was not found. Sonic looked up and bit his lip "Maybe.. he ran away..?" Sally shook her head "He wouldn't do that... " There was a long silent pause when Sally sighed and spoke in a tired voice "We all are beat.. we should head to bed and look more in the morning... who knows..? Maybe he fell asleep a while ago..." Everyone but Sonic nodded. Sonic said weakly "Maybe..." After Sally's little speech everyone went their separate homes and went to sleep, except Sonic. He couldn't sleep a wink that night.

_Meanwhile__, __Somewhere __rather __far__away_

Antoine groaned and went to rub his throbbing head when he noticed he couldn't move his hands. He looked over and saw that he was shackled to the wall with metal handcuffs. He gasped and tried to step forward when he looked down and saw that his legs were shackled as well. He pulled at the shackles on his arms yelling out "ZONIC...!". A few seconds after his cries and wails a voice echoed out, making Antoine shut up. The figure slowly grew closer and closer, laughing darker and darker as he approached. Antoine bit his lip and said weakly, in a voice he only used when he was truly terrified. "...z-zonic...?"

Once the figure's face came into the light Antoine's eyes were wide and he was shaking harshly. The figure was holding a whip and some other items. His smirk was... wild... it looked.. like some wild beast's smirk as it watched its prey. Antoine did not like this look, he felt like he was being defiled right on the spot. The monster suddenly whipped his whip next to

Antoine's face on the wall and it let out a loud CRACK. Antoine swore the whip missed him but he felt his cheek slowly ooze out a red... unfamiliar liquid. Antoine wanted to desperately hold his... bleeding cheek but the other only whipped him again, this time by his foot. The whip cut into Antoine's boot. Antoine let out a loud cry. The monster only smirked and kept on his rampage, going faster and actually hitting Antoine's pure body.

Antoine's screams soon grew softer and softer as he voice began to tear. The whipping seemed to last for hours, never ending. "This.. monster.. must enjoying this sick game." Antoine thought as another whip hit him right on the nose, making it gush blood. Surprisingly, the cuffs around his hands unlatched, and the figure walked away. Antoine reached for all his bleeding areas.. it seemed he was bleeding everywhere. There was one safe area.. his lower stomach. Antoine thanked whatever god there was for that.. blessing..? Antoine was forced to stand still from the shackles attached to his legs. Antoine sighed and started to shake. Before he wanted to believe that this was just some sick dream, but now he was beginning to realise that he was infact in some weird cement room, where no one but his attacker could hear his screams and begs of mercy.

Antoine looked down in defeat when something caught his eye. It was some bandage wraps next to him. He weakly leaned over and grabbed them and began to wrap where the bleeding was the worst. He wrapped the few pieces on his knees and his face. The rest of his body were either fine or weren't as deep. He shivered when he was finished, it took all his remaining strength to try and fix himself up. A few minutes after he was done he laid his head back on the solid wall behind him. Antoine cried softly and tried desperately to wake up from this nightmare, but the longer he waited the more he cried. Antoine was unable to fall asleep even though his body ached for it. He could even feel as some of his marks started to swell up, making him shiver.

After a few hours of his standing, he stopped crying and began to think about his friends. He started to beg to every god he knew, from Catholic to Roman, to Jewish to Pagin. He wanted /someone/ to hear his desperate cries. Unknown to Antoine but someone watched his every move from a hidden camera with a dark smirk. The attacker said to himself "This is the best Idea I have ever thought of~" He then walked away and set the camera to record while we was gone. He didn't want to miss a minute of this.. excitement.


End file.
